


My Little Merman

by SchneeSnow



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, merman
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: 人鱼提姆和王子康。人鱼家和艾尔王室。人鱼总是带有眼泪咸味的情怀。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 就是想搞傻小子康和哭哭提姆，哭出小珍珠。  
> 21已经甩卵啦。

“你会痛苦不堪，如同堕入地狱。”

“我不在乎，布鲁斯。”他游来游去，追着对方巨大的墨蓝色鱼尾:“我不在乎。”

海巫师深深叹气，他望着小人鱼的眼睛，坚定如海底的巨石，毫无畏惧，令他骄傲。令他心碎。

“勇气可嘉。”他抚摸养子的脸颊，“但好人鱼不应当受到这种折磨。回你兄弟那儿去，提姆，我不会给你那种药水。”

他推开他，提姆却甩动尾巴，轻拍他的背鳍。“我爱他，布鲁斯。你不能阻拦我。”

布鲁斯停下:“你不懂什么是爱，你这条小鱼。”

“我热爱这片海，我喜爱我的兄弟们，我爱慕你，”他们相互注视，用相似的蓝眼睛深掘对方的思绪，深幽对上一抹靛青。“可我见到他却是完全不同的心思，我偷偷看着他就心悸得难以呼吸，就像他在海里溺水一样。迪克告诉我这是爱情，我当然不懂，布鲁斯，那你懂吗？”

“我……不懂。”深海巫师再次叹气，他最小的养子抓着他的手，恳求着哀伤着，直到他从回忆深处醒悟。

“你说得对，提姆，我不能阻拦。但你要清楚自己将失去什么。”

提摩西这勇敢无畏的年轻人鱼，抱住他的父亲道谢，摆动自己鲜红的尾鳍欢跃。不久之后他将失去自己的鱼尾，并失去在水中生存、与亲友相聚的机会。他自愿如此，只为换得一双人类的脚与腿。

他为何要救那落水的王子，他为何要偷看到他，他为何听到游轮上的欢歌笑语，他为何要浮上水面……布鲁斯轻抚提姆头顶:他究竟为何要长大。

“你太傻了，小红。”杰森，他年轻的兄长在他身侧畅游，“水面上有那么多美好的东西，你看了蓝天看了飞鸟，还有落日和晚霞，可你单单对一个人类着了迷。人类最擅长伪装和说谎，你多半会受欺骗。你离开海洋离开我们，受了欺辱要学会以牙还牙。”

杰森咧嘴呲出一口尖牙，这条鲜红艳丽的稍大人鱼快速有力划开水波，正如提姆之前看到的焰火，教他又想起甲板上众人簇拥的那个人，焰火就为其燃放，提姆恰好目睹一场庆典，听那人谈笑风生，目睹他英姿俊朗，直撞进他的蓝眼眸里:海水一样透彻美丽，生长于海洋的小人鱼从此溶化进那双眉眼。海神在上，听这颗砰砰狂跳的心脏，提姆简直中了那人的毒。康·艾尔，他的名字就是小人鱼的符咒。

提姆在风浪中救了他，就是拯救了自己的性命。

不似杰森眉头紧皱，他们的大哥给提姆系上一条链子，轻轻柔柔像是怕碰坏了他的弟弟:“需要我们的时候在海边吹这哨子，我们一定最快出现。哦达米安躲在自己的贝里不肯出来道别。”

“我和迪克还打赌他会不会偷偷哭呢，输的那个要给对方产卵。”

“别说这个，提宝还小呢，杰森！”

“他马上就要游向他的情人了，迪基妈妈。”

“好了。”他在兄长们打闹中找机会拥抱他们。“我会非常想你们。”

“当然我们也想你”哥哥们都伸出一双手臂抱紧他:“不能哭，提宝，不能哭，那会在人类面前掉珍珠的。记住你不能透露自己的身份，千万不能。”

他万分不舍，但对人类世界的向往驱使他放弃一切。布鲁斯拿来那禁忌的药水，他喝了，义无反顾。

那味道实在痛苦，从舌尖开始戳刺他的身体，烫伤他的声带，在他胃肠中翻滚沸腾，直将他从尾椎劈开两半。提姆在水中忍痛抽搐，尖叫湮没在体内，他失去声音，失去颈旁腮线，失去艳红的鳍和尾，代之以骨盆之下两条光滑匀称人类的腿。

提姆在疼痛中失去氧气与意识，被养父与养兄送至海边。现在他是个完全的男孩，光溜溜赤裸裸在海滩边不省人事，仅剩头发与海藻蔽体。布鲁斯在远处的礁石后注视，阳光与海风代替他轻抚男孩，两个年长的养子躲藏得近些，心中为他们固执的弟弟祈求一份好运。

康·艾尔每个清晨在海边徘徊，寻寻觅觅，希望能再见到救他的人。王子心心念念他的恩人要向其道谢，也为再见一次那双靛蓝眼睛，再听一次那个清澈柔美的嗓音。那声音在他昏迷的间隙唤他的名字:康·艾尔，康……从未听闻的曲调哼唱传入他的耳朵在他脑海里烙下印，恍惚间感到一双年轻的唇轻抚他的嘴。一抹身影留在记忆深处亦梦亦真，而他反复告诉自己，确实有个姑娘救了他的命，勾走了他的魂。

王子每日在海边徘徊寻觅，相信冥冥之中会有神明帮助找到救他的人。他的爱犬忠心耿耿，对着前方的潮汐吠个不停，一路奔跑在一团黝黑与白皙前嗅来嗅去，白尾巴摇得老高。

“这是什么，小氪？”他看清这是个溺水被冲上岸的人，正如他当时被救的姿态一样。

剥去胡乱包裹的海藻，黑发被拨向两边露出一张苍白仿佛鬼魂的脸庞。

多美的一张脸。康竟看得出神，直到对方在阳光与目光如炬的照耀下颤动睫毛与眼皮，小氪欢快地叫，康知道自己一定尴尬得脸红了，他忘记给对方做复苏的人工呼吸，而正好对上一双渐渐睁开的迷离眼眸。

海面反射的粼粼波光此刻都映在二人眼里。提姆揪着一颗乱跳的心激动不已，抓住对方的衣袖张口呼唤。

但他哑了，药水烧毁他的声带，人鱼提摩西现在是一个哑巴人类，面对王子满腔爱意却无法倾诉衷肠。

“你是谁？”康摸摸他冰冷惨白的脸，发觉对方颤抖着似乎很是恐惧。“别怕。我是这个国家的王子康·艾尔，你不是本地人对吗？你从哪儿来，怎么出现在海滩？”

对方张嘴，把他的衣袖攥得更紧。

“喔，你不会说话？你会写字吗？你是轻生未遂还是被匪徒绑架后逃出来的？”

小氪叫了两声。康想起什么似的连忙道歉:“问题太多了，抱歉，我应该先把你带到干净干燥的地方去。”

他扶起那具细瘦身体，对方的双腿却瘫软了又跌落原地。康尴尬着，为对方择除身上的藻叶和贝壳碎片，用小氪的披风给对方暂时包裹遮盖，麻利将其抱起，被两条战战兢兢的手臂搂住了脖子。

“你真轻。”康说到，小声得仿佛喃喃自语，红着脸望对方腿间瞟:“你果然是个男孩子。实话说我觉得你似曾相识，见你第一眼以为你就是救我的那个姑娘，你们都有那样透亮的眼睛。也许她和你来自同一个地方？要是你能说话就好了，我可以好好问问你……”

提姆不知是喜是忧，他在王子怀里被抱回城堡，可他的王子却坚信是个姑娘救了他。被他的兄弟知道了一定会狠狠嘲笑自己，他红着脸直往康的怀里缩。

一个宽厚温暖的怀抱，提姆深陷其中。

 

他会拥有双腿，他会痛苦不堪。提摩西终于如愿以偿。

凭着深海的意志与勇气，他很快学会用得来的一双腿站立和行走，每一次触碰地面都带来钻心痛楚，仿佛棘刺戳穿了脚底直流淌进他的血脉。提姆不在乎，正如他对布鲁斯所保证的，他不在乎，他看见康时的心情能化解一切苦痛。

王子收留他带入城堡，给他衣着和餐食，寝宫地板上的软垫给他落脚歇息。康叫他“罗宾”，因为他总在晨光中醒来看见这少年跪在窗前张望，聆听知更雀啁啭啾吟，迷一样的少年对他摇头又微笑，王子便给他新的名字。“你有这样一双动人的眼睛，要是你能说话，一定能讲出清灵婉转的句子和故事，是不是，我的小鸟？”

罗宾站起来朝他轻盈走去，双脚仿佛踩踏着尖刀与利剑。

“嗨布鲁斯，你要游到上面去看看提宝吗？”而海巫师只专注凝视曾属于提姆的贝壳陷入沉思。“他用两条腿走路，但是那很疼。他不能发声，但也和之前那个安安静静的鱼宝宝没什么两样。”迪克依旧在养父身边欢快摆动着鳍，讲他上岸的弟弟:

“他看上去快乐的不得了。”

提姆每晚都会溜到海边把脚浸在水里舒缓，他的兄弟们在夜色之下浮出水面，达米安总是板着脸给他止痛药膏。如今提姆是个挺拔少年，身穿好看的布绸，比比划划和兄弟们交流，给他们带来人类的新奇玩意儿。

迪克问王子有没有和他更亲密:“人类的真爱之吻才能让你永远变为人类，布鲁斯说的。”

他们的小提姆只是摇头，汪着两眼忧伤的泉水。康都不知道他们曾经相遇，还以为救了他的是个人类姑娘！

“那个蠢小子，真该用鲨鱼牙磨一磨他的石头脑袋！”杰森翻出尖牙，却惹得提姆扬起腿踢了一脚怒气冲冲的水花，比了一个恐吓的手势跑回岸上。

“他那样子简直是条护食的小鱼。”迪克在布鲁斯身边回忆着，嘀嘀咕咕滔滔不绝:“啊，恋爱，把我们的乖提宝变得像一只刺豚。”

“……他会化作泡沫。”布鲁斯冷不防地开口。

“什么？”

“他若得不到爱情的回馈心脏会碎裂，脱离海洋庇护人鱼，会在阳光下变成水泡被吹散得一干二净。”布鲁斯仍注视提姆的贝床，“只有当一个人爱他，胜过一切亲友万物，只有把全部思想和爱情都放在他身上，让牧师把右手放在他的手里、答应永远对他忠诚的时候，那人的灵魂才会转移到提姆身上，给他一份人类的快乐，分给他一个不灭的灵魂。”

布鲁斯的双眼化为深不见底的海渊，能从中读到一个过往，很多悲伤的未来，仿佛有提姆小小的红色尾巴挣扎摆动堕落消失，还有布鲁斯自己:

“但那种爱情从未发生过。”海的巫师对孩子们这样宣告。

日复一日，提姆不再苦求"爱情"了，他可以快乐而满足。

哑巴小鸟不奢望拥有王子的爱，他只要跟随他，看着他，康在美酒与美人中周旋谈笑，"你瞧，罗宾，我看着那些的眼睛就知道他们的虚情假意。酒中能掺水，汤里能加沙子，人人脸上都有假面具。除了你，"康拉起提姆的手："你看我的时候双眼从不偷溜躲藏，我能在它们中看到我自己，我也能把你的心灵看个透彻。"

可你看不到我的秘密，你不知道我是谁，提姆心想：看不清对你的爱。

他被王子抓在怀里跳舞，被称赞自己的轻盈灵巧和优美。他仰视王子的微笑，渴望那一双嘴唇。他真爱康，提姆多么希望康也能有一丝一毫地爱他。他对康开心地无声地笑，装作不会一瘸一拐，双脚在康脚边悄悄流血。

康总是带他深入人类生活，带着小氪，乔装打扮奔跑浏览，在平民世界冒险，一起欢笑后注视对方。他是康的伙伴，只是康还在念念不忘对那个"姑娘"的寻找，他无怨地陪伴，独享自己下肢与胸口的痛。

卡尔国王将康的一切情绪看在眼里："你最近很快乐，康。我很高兴你交到了朋友，但你还心事重重。"

"哦，我……"康纳挠挠头，面对父亲的谈话有些无措："我还在找人。"

"有时你该把精力多放在触手可及之处，孩子，别只顾着寻找星星却忽视了身边的珍珠。"

年轻的王子似懂非懂，他还是拥抱了父亲，想着海难以来的心绪，决定对他的罗宾坦白心声。

他们来到塔楼顶端，康喜欢高处，仿佛他展平双臂就能一跃而飞。他抱着罗宾的腰将男孩托举爬上楼顶，再次感叹对方轻盈的身形体重，似乎不抓紧双手就会被风吹得飘走。他的小鸟，康暗中心想，得让他再多吃点好东西。

提姆喜欢这里，他第一次爬上如此高的地方俯瞰，仿佛能将整片海洋收进眼里。他坐在风里晃动双腿，疼痛被吹淡了，嗅到海水和海鸟，嗅到布鲁斯在海底细煮他的魔药，嗅到康的体温在他身边。康紧贴着他坐下，抓着他的手。

"所有人中我最相信你，罗宾。”他对男孩轻声细语，"我遇见你的那天就像是梦境，你到底从哪儿来呢？啊，算啦，总之你爱我对不对？"他眨眨眼睛，对着男孩泛红的脸颊发笑："我也爱你，罗宾。可惜你是个男孩子……"

他得爱一个姑娘才行。他得和一个公主结婚，他们得生下继承人，共同生活到老，这才是人人教育他的、他该有的责任，"正统"的路途。

康这样对他的罗宾说着，絮絮叨叨磕磕绊绊，他相信对方明白，既然男孩是他的机灵罗宾。"父亲说得对，我不应该再对救我的姑娘执迷不悟，我甚至不知道她真的存在还是我昏迷中的梦幻。也许我应该去拜访天堂岛，明天就去，向她们的卡珊德拉公主求婚，然后继承这个国家。但我真不想这样。你会陪我……罗宾？"

他没能说完，有什么东西砸在他手上，扑扑簌簌，从他们两人的身上滚落入脚下的虚空。

人类的王子看到他的男孩在流泪，哦不，他落下一颗颗浑圆乳白的珠子，被晚霞映作粉橙色，正是夕阳下罗宾的脸庞。他还从没见过谁能泣出珍珠。罗宾仍是倾听的姿势面对他，笑容还挂在脸上，无声的，颤抖着，那笑和珍珠一起狠狠摔下高楼。

“这是……珍珠？这是你的眼泪吗？”

他的罗宾连忙摇头匆匆抹了把脸，做了个祝福的手势，愿意，他比划着：愿意跟你去找公主。

"……哇哦，那太好了，"康对他说，却笑不出来，"你太好了罗宾。"

对方只是盯着他，令他看得清男孩颤动的睫毛。太苍白了，他想着，顺从地闭上眼睛。一双嘴唇吻上他的眼睛，左边，右边，凉丝丝的，那双唇落在他的鼻梁到鼻尖，然后是脸颊。这些亲吻很舒服，直到它停在他的嘴唇。罗宾亲他的嘴，小鸟一般轻啄，小心翼翼的呼吸撞上他的脸，像海风一般，像眼泪一般苦涩。

等他挣开眼睛，罗宾已经起身，像条直落入水的鱼般跳下跑出了康的视线。

提姆也许扭伤了脚，他不在乎，他再无任何可在乎，只剩奔跑能让他疼痛而渐渐麻木。他最终停在海边，双脚的血在水中消散。他的父亲兄弟就在海底，迪克和杰森在他俩的洞里看护新生的卵，达米安和章鱼追逐玩闹，布鲁斯皱着眉头睡着了。他家族的联系让人鱼彼此相知，而他独自在陆地上断了与大家的联系，孑然地，在脑海里盘旋自己的下场。

上岸的人鱼再无法回归大海，他知道这一点，他该找个隐秘的地方独自死去，可他答应了康陪他去向公主求婚，他想要继续看着康，直到对方结婚那天就是他死去的日子。

康确定这是珍珠，他在罗宾经过的楼梯上发现，像是星星被打碎了散落一地。他去翻找书籍，他去询问父亲，国王眼见与听闻过后陷入沉思：

"我只见过一种生物哭泣时流淌珍珠，人鱼，康，是人鱼。"

"您见过人鱼？"

"……是的，”卡尔将珍珠握在手心，"他变成人类的模样与我相处很久，最后消失在海里。"

康听到国王口中的"他"，不由得想起罗宾美丽温柔的面容。"你们是朋友？"

沉默中康意识到，"您也……爱他，对吗？"

他在父亲眼中看到悔恨，这更让他决心不顾一切。

他都说了什么傻话，康使劲抓自己的头发，他当然知道罗宾爱他。

他在海滩寻找了一整夜，呼唤罗宾的名字，翻找过每一块石头，直到耗尽了力气被倦意打败。黎明将至。

"插入他的心窝，鲜血流在你的腿上让它们变回鱼尾，回到海洋来。"

提姆看看康纳又看看人鱼们，他听到布鲁斯的话，却迟迟不能下手。

"别犹豫了提宝。"

他不再犹豫。提姆丢开匕首，注视布鲁斯终于摇了摇头。

"我可以帮你解决他！"达米安喊道，但布鲁斯叹气拦住自己的儿子：

"好吧，提姆。还有一个办法："如果不杀他，就只能挖去你自己的心脏才能防止它破碎，这样才能让你勉强活命，变回人鱼但失去人鱼应有的寿命。”

提姆点点头，最后一次亲吻康的眼睛，可他唇下睡着的王子却突然挣开双眼，再次地，康见到救了他的那双湛蓝眼睛。

"他醒了！哦操！"杰森的感叹吸引了人类目光，这下他们都被看了个清楚。"你得让我们杀了他，提姆，这样既救了你也断了我们的隐患。"

壮硕又有利齿的人鱼的确让康震惊，他首先将罗宾护在怀里，赤手空拳准备对付虎视眈眈即将跳上岸的生物。他也许会被撕碎，但康毫无惧怕，他还得好好问问他的罗宾一系列事情，还得好好道歉，还得再次表白心意。爱给他勇气，被爱给他力量。

"你是卡尔·艾尔的儿子。"布鲁斯盯着他，直到对方缓缓点头。他让儿子退后，康还将提姆保护着，让他从那双眼中看出曾经过往。"你会继承王位，你会娶妻生子，不论你的意愿与否，你会抛弃他。"

康盯着眼前强壮而年长的人鱼，看了看他的罗宾："他眼睛里有万千星辰，他是我的星星……所有人中他最爱我，而我才意识到自己爱他，甚于什么王位或是财富。再说是父亲教我不要放弃身边所爱，我不想像父亲一样留下悔恨。”康说，感到怀里的罗宾在对人鱼打着手势。"我可以向父亲请求，继承人不一定非要由血缘维系。"

唉，爱情。年长的人鱼垂下头想了想：“我来告诉你，人类，人鱼不分性别，都可以为养育后代而产卵。还有，你怀里的我的儿子，他名叫提摩西。"

提姆仍然被康称作他的罗宾，那不重要，名字都不重要。康牵起那只苍白冷凉的左手起誓，摒弃了谎言、贫穷、疾病与死亡，发誓爱这个对她微笑的幸福男孩，与他分享一个不灭灵魂。

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

【彩蛋：

"嗨，你是我哥哥的丈夫的亲戚对吗？"大人们都在喝酒时，小王子乔在婚礼游轮的甲板上钓到了无与伦比的东西。

"用这东西你是无法在这片海里钓到鱼的，笨蛋。"达米安把捏弯的鱼钩上的饵食摘下扔进嘴里咀嚼。"这是什么东西？"

乔笑了，"苹果软糖。"他从口袋里掏出剩下的口味：“这些都给你。我叫乔，很高兴和你做朋友。”

"啧！"达米安在水中嚼着糖果，抬头注视那张笑嘻嘻的脸，"达米安。"  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

【大一号的彩蛋：

卡尔终于又鼓起勇气走向夜色中的海洋，如愿见到那双曾经的蓝眼睛。

"我以为你死了，布鲁斯。"

"在你和别人结婚之后？不，我没有变成泡沫。只是把心挖掉，藏起来苟且而活罢了。"

"是你先离开的，我们本来可以一起逃走。"

人鱼扬眉瞥了他一眼："别骗我，卡尔，别骗你自己。你无法安然放弃父母、国家、王权吗。我知道你会是个平息动乱的好君主，事实也果真如此。”布鲁斯说着，扬起嘴角冷笑：“而你们人类所谓的真爱之吻，你能给我，也同样给了你妻子。”

卡尔没有反驳，"我依然梦见初次见你的蓝色，也梦见我们可以再次相遇，但我再不敢靠近海洋，因为你在这里化作泡沫。”国王越走越近，直到海水淹没他的鞋子与膝盖，直到他足够近得可以拉住布鲁斯冰冷的手：

"我非常抱歉对你的伤害，布鲁斯，可你至今霸占我的心，过去，现在，未来也是。有些感情是不会变的，直到死亡带走我。"

布鲁斯突然觉得他胸中空荡荡的地方又被重新填满。他得去确认自己的心脏是否安好。刚才的誓言没有惊天动地，从此他拥有了一半滚烫的灵魂。


End file.
